deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dizzy
Dizzy 'is a character from video game series, ''Guilty Gear. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * '''Fulgore vs Dizzy (Completed) * Noel Vermillion vs. Dizzy Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts) * Wonder Woman (DC) History Found as an infant by an elderly couple with no children of their own to depend on, Dizzy grew up in the village that her adopted parents took her too but the villagers became afraid of Dizzy since in less than 3 years she grew up from being an infant into her adulthood. Then one day, Dizzy discovered that she had wings and a reptilian tail and she was classified as part of a super race called the Gears. Upon discovering that their daughter was a Gear, Dizzy's parents took her to a grove deep within the forest to keep her safe from anyone that tried to hurt her. But that didn't last long as she was soon discovered by poachers and they abused her. Luckily Dizzy managed to escape but the government issued a 500,000 World-Dollar bounty for her death. As Dizzy fought against any bounty hunter that made it past her guardian, Testament, another Gear who had served under the Commander Gear as well as her birth mother, Justice but eventually she was defeated by a bounty hunter named Sol Badguy but he spared Dizzy as he didn't see her as a threat to anyone and the bounty fell to another bounty hunter named Jam Kuradoberi who used it to finance her restaurant. Now after that whole mess was over and done with, Dizzy was discovered by May and Johnny of the Jellyfish Pirates who rescued and invited her into their crew aboard the Mayship. Death Battle Info (Official) Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Height: 5'6"|158 cm *Weight: 123 lbs|56 kg *Blood Type: Unanalyzable *Race: Half-Human, Half-Gear *Likes: Her Foster Parents, Forest Animals *Dislikes: Poachers *B/W/H: 90 cm(35)/ 55 cm (22)/ 88 cm (35) *Maiden of the Grove *Child of Fate *Married to Ky Kiske Abilities *Flight *Superhuman Strength *Shapeshifting *Can use Gamma Radiation *Magic **Has access to Light, Water, Lightning, and Fire **Can manipulate Earth Seals through Necro Systems *Undine (Angel Wing) **Acts like a mother to Dizzy **Can make ice spires to appears surface to attack, Summon Electric Blades, Conjure Flying Ice Scythes, Water Bubbles and Ice Piranhas *Necro (Grim Reaper Wing) **Is the manifestation of Dizzy's natural Gear instincts to kill **Uses Energy Scythes, Summon bursts of flames from the ground, Orbs of Fire, Conjure Floating Dragon Heads made of magma that can release beams of fire **He can physically attack with an axe or hammer with viking motifs *Can possess Dizzy's body if she is knocked out in anyway Moveset *Flaming Spiral *Arctic Impaler *Skull Crusher *Hunger Strike *Leave Me Alone! **Doubles as her Force Break *Imperial Ray *Necro's Anger *Gamma Ray *Necro Install **Which boosts her speed and autoguards her from all normal hits when active in her EX Mode *Gabriel Sword **Excellent for counters and stunning an opponent for pushing combos. *Chikara ga... tomerarenai... (I can't...stop my power...) Feats *She fell 20,000 feet from the Mayship after getting hit by I-No's attack *She survived being frozen in time after Ky sacrficed Thunderseal in order to save her from disappearing *Helped Ky and their son, Sin by overloading Justice's System with St. Elmo's fire. *Her skin is so dense that Baiken's Sword, which can cut through many Gears including one the size of a building, chipped *Survived a fall of 10,000 feet without injury *Destroyed a massive fleet consisting of the Scared Order, Jellyfish and Zepp Airships with a single Gamma Ray in a Alternate Future *She endured the Mayship crashing into her in a Kamikaze attack which also triggered a nuclear explosion due to the ship's thermo-nuclear reactor going critical *Her power has been described as being great enough to literally split the Earth itself *She also helped saved her world and many others in Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos Gallery File:Dizzy_Cover.jpg|thumb|Dizzy as she appears in Queen's Gate Spiral Chaos File:Dizzy.png|Dizzy as she appears in Guilty Gear XX Λ Core File:Dizspriteani.gif|Dizzy (Sprite) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arc System Works Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Half Human Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Queen's Gate Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants